Heirs of Goku
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: Littace and Nion are back with their own adventures. While Gohan and Goten are being normal humans, Littace is training to be able to exceed the expectations of his parents and uncle; while Nion is busy in her own timeline discovering wonders that amaze even her mother. How much trouble can Goku's powerful children get into? Time to find out.


What a nice day it is on Mt. Paozu. A few white clouds in the blue sky, the sun shining brightly on the beautiful mountain, the animals eating peacefully in the woods, and a comforting breeze. A lovely day indeed.

"Whoo-hoo," went an energetic Saiyan as he raced down the mountain atop a boulder.

He was followed by his laughing father, who was on an even larger boulder, and his mother, on a boulder that was only slightly smaller than her husband's.

"Remember, Littace, no damage to the trees or animals," Goku called.

"Got it, dad!"

"If you fail, you only get to have fourths tonight!"

"EH?!"

"You heard your old man, kiddo," Caulifla called as she was rolled her boulder next to her son's. "Now speed it up! Or do you want to eat your mom's dust," she said before she jumped around and started running, making her boulder sped away.

"Your mom's got the right idea," Goku said before he copied his wife. "Yahoo," he went as he sped away.

"You're not leaving me behind," Littace yelled as he jumped around and followed his parents' lead.

The family of three Saiyans was now neck and neck, each trying to outdo the other in speed. They were so determined that their ki started to flare, but their rule for today's training was no transformation. It was their "Base Power" day. They were pushing their base powers to the limit, seeing how much their joint training has paid off.

Then... all three felt like they were falling. They looked down to see that they had fallen off a cliff and were heading towards the water. They all smirked. "CANNONBALL," they all went.

Three massive splashes that could be seen from Mt. Paozu occurred.

Seconds later, Caulifla, Goku, and Littace emerged from the water in that order.

"Alright! I made the biggest splash," Littace cheered.

"Sorry, kiddo. Your mom made the biggest splash," Caulifla went.

"Nah, it was me," Goku went with a chuckle.

"No, me," Littace went.

"Like you could beat your mom in cannonballs. You still have ways to go yourself, big guy."

"Come on, Caulifla. I made the biggest splash and you know it."

"What I know is that I'm tough than you in the water," she said with a challenging smirk.

"Oh, yeah," Goku went with an excited smirk.

"Yeah," she went as she lunged at her husband.

Littace also lunged at him, the family laughing as they wrestled in the waters. Then, something caught Littace's eye. He took a breath before diving into the water. Goku and Caulifla realized what he saw, both taking breaths themselves before diving.

Moments later, an explosion of water occurred.

Three massive sharks then landed on the shore, followed by the Son Family landing next to their prizes. It didn't take them long to prepare a fire and cook their dinner. The sun was beginning to set as the three enjoyed their shark.

As Goku ate, he noticed his son staring out into the sea. "Something wrong, Littace?"

"Dad, we're strong, right?"

"Super strong."

"Stronger than these sharks, right?"

"Littace, we're eating them. I'm pretty sure that's proof we're stronger than them," Caulifla said before she took another bite of her shark.

"Then how come they can breathe underwater and we can't?"

Goku and Caulifla stopped mid-bite before glancing at each other.

"Uh... Well... You see, Littace," Goku stammered.

"It's just... We... uh...," Caulifla went.

"We're super strong. The strongest in the multiverse. So why can't we do things weaker things can?"

"We... just have limits, Littace," Goku went before he bit into his shark.

"But we always break our limits, don't we? Uncle Vegeta always says that there are no limits to a Saiyan's strength, right?"

"Well, we could always train our lungs, I guess," Caulifla said.

"How?"

The parents jolted at Littace's question and looked at each other. Then, Goku's eyes widened. "I got it! We'll ask Bulma!"

"Aunt Bulma," Littace asked while tilting his head.

"Yeah! I'm sure she can think of something. We'll go there tomorrow. Alright?"

Littace thought about it before looking out at the waters of the ocean, sparkling in the light of the moon.

"The ocean isn't going anywhere, Littace. It will be there after we ask Bulma to help us out," Caulifla went.

Littace looked at his shark before he smiled. "Okay. I can wait," Littace went before he gave a toothy smile and proceeded to eat the rest of his shark. The couple smiled at each other before they ate the rest of their shark.

* * *

The next day.

The Son Family used Instant Transmission to appear before the door of the Brief Household, with Goku ringing the doorbell.

A few minutes later.

"Who's ringing my doorbell at nine in the morning," Bulma asked grumpily as she opened the door. "Oh, Goku. This is a surprise."

"Aunt Bulma," Littace yelled out excitedly as he hugged his godmother. "Hm? Neee," he went after Bulma tugged at his cheeks.

"Now Littace, what have I told you to call me," she asked as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

He took a moment to think. "Mama Bulma!"

"Good, but what's the rest of it?"

"Hm... Ah! Young and Beautiful and Always Radiant Mama Bulma," he said with a smile.

Bulma smiled as she released his cheeks and hugged him. "That's my precious, smart godson!"

"Please don't make my kid say all that crap," Caulifla said with half-lidded eyes.

"You shut your mouth! I need him to say that to stay this naturally radiant! I'm not like you and your husband who ages so freakishly slow!" Caulifla shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, what brings you three here? Littace's Free Time isn't for another five months, right?"

"I wanna breathe underwater," Littace said excitedly.

Bulma blinked at her godson. "Huh?"

"Yeah, he wants to be able to breathe underwater. We suggested that he train his lungs first. Any ideas, Bulma," Goku asked.

"Uh, well, nothing off the top of my head. Why do you even want to do that anyway?"

"Because we're so much stronger than sharks, but we can't breathe underwater while they can! I don't like that limitation," Littace explained. "Besides, training underwater sounds like fun, especially with weights," Littace went with an excited smile.

"That does sound fun," Caulifla went with her hand on her chin.

"Yeah. Wonder why I didn't think of that," Goku went with his contemplative look.

"DON'T YOU DARE," Bulma went, making the Son Family jump. "You guys can't breath underwater! One screw up and you'd all drown!"

"Then can you help us to make sure that doesn't happen, Mama Bulma?"

She looked into her godson's eyes and sighed. "Goku, Caulifla, why did you two have to give me such a cute godson?"

"Don't call my kid cute," Caulifla went.

"I can't ignore that look. Anyway, for now, the most I can give you is re-breather, Bulma said as she walked towards her lab, the Son Family following her.

"What's a re-breather," Littace asked.

"This," she went as she handed Littace a small device. "It will help you breathe underwater. It's not what you wanted, but it's a start."

Littace looked a bit disappointed before he got an optimistic look. "Can I try it out now?"

"If you're going to do that, then take this," she went as she had Littace put on a headband with what looked like a camera on it.

"What is it?"

"Just an underwater camera. Most of the world's ocean is unexplored, so you might see something interesting. Capsule Corp doesn't have any underwater exploration projects, so you'll be the next best thing. Your parents and I will be watching you as you train underwater."

"Wait, we don't get one," Goku asked.

"I only have the one. As I said, the company never had any sea exploration projects. Kinda weird, now that I think about it. Especially coming from the woman who fought a giant crab in the Namekian ocean."

"Really?! Wow, Mama Bulma, you're awesome!"

"Oh, yeah. I never did tell you that story, huh, Littace. Well, at least you know your Mama isn't just a pretty face, eh," she asked as she rubbed the giggling boy's head.

"Alright! I'm gonna fight an even bigger crab underwater," Littace said as he pumped up his fist before running out of the house.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, Littace," Bulma called as Littace flew off. "Aaaand, he's gone."

"So, how are we going to watch him," Caulifla asked.

Bulma grabbed a remote and pressed a button, a giant screen appearing and turning on, showing a moving landscape with the ocean coming into view.

"Oh, nice."

"He can also hear us, isn't that right, sweetie?"

"_Hm? Oh, Mama Bulma. Am I hearing you through the Re-Breather?"_

"Honey, you can't talk to us through the Re-Breather. Use the signals I taught you." Littace then gave the OK sign.

"You taught him that," Caulifla asked.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be useful. You never know what real-world skills you might need. Who would have thought he would use the scuba diving signals so soon. I thought I wouldn't see him use those until his Free Months. I was planning on taking him scuba diving then, but this is just fine."

"Wait, you were going to waste his time with swimming instead of training him," Caulifla asked.

"Hey, like Pan said, the kid needs to relax every once in a while. Besides, I would have taught him some marine biology and oceanic science while we were there."

"The kids a fighter, not a scholar," Caulifla yelled.

"He still needs to know more than his parents. Like about that." Everyone looked to see a school of box jellyfish in front of Littace. "Remember, Littace, we don't know how certain toxins affect you. Press the button on the side of your Re-Breather."

Littace did just that. He held up what looked like a pill in front of him before it grew into a capsule. Littace pressed the capsule, making a net and box appear.

"Be sure to capture as many toxic sea creatures as you can. It may be painful, but we're going to test their toxins on you in small doses to see how it affects you. We'll make plenty of antibiotics to make you better should they have a negative effect, but this should also help increase your immune system. Hopefully, when we're done with you, there won't be a single poison in the world or even the multiverse that can hurt you."

Littace gave an excited OK sign and caught his first box jellyfish before swimming away.

"So he's going to be immune to poison, huh? Nice," Goku said.

"Well, immune to all poison on Earth, but I can only guess he'll be resistant against other universes or even so much as other planets poisons. We can only do so much on Earth, you know," Bulma explained.

"Only so much on Earth, huh," Caulifla mumbled with a contemplative look. "There's an idea. Goku, we're taking Littace off-world next time."

"Sure. Where do you want to take him? Namek? Yardrat?"

"Are those the only planets you know?"

"Pretty much. When Vegeta and I fought Moro, we did go to many different planets, but we were too busy fighting him to sight-see."

"Hey, no galactic vacation plans without me," Bulma went.

"It's not going to be a vacation, Bulma," Goku went.

"Sounds fun, sounds interesting, sounds like something to spice up my life, sounds like a vacation. We'll continue this conversation when Vegeta gets back with Bra."

"O-Okay."

Caulifla sighed. "Everyone wants to get on the damn bandwagon."

"Hm? LITTACE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

The parents looked to see Littace preparing to blast a pod of blue whales.

"Why are you stopping him, Bulma," Goku asked.

"Yeah, that could make for a nice dinner," Caulifla went.

"One, blue whales are endangered. Two, they're my favorite sea creatures. Three, and most importantly, BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Goku and Caulifla jumped at Bulma's yell.

"Hm? Littace, go after that."

"What is it," Goku asked as he looked at the screen. "It looks pretty."

"It's a flamboyant cuttlefish."

"Does it taste good," Caulifla asked.

"Don't even think about it. That thing has toxins potent enough to kill a human, and since poison can still affect Saiyans, I'm betting you it could kill even you two and your iron stomachs."

"Tch, bring it on," Caulifla said with her arms crossed.

"Alright, Littace, swim for about an hour or so then use Instant Transmission to get back here. The Re-Breather can last for a good while, but I'd rather not take that kind of risk." Littace gave the OK sign.

Littace swam around for a bit, catching all kinds of poisonous fish until he came to a stop.

"Something wrong, Littace," Bulma asked.

Littace looked down.

"Whoa. I can't even see the bottom," Goku said as he looked at the trench.

Littace held out his hand and created an orb of ki. He dropped the bright ball, everyone watching it fall... until it disappeared into the darkness.

"That's deep," Bulma said. She then noticed that the camera was getting deeper. "Littace, what are you doing?" The screen went black. "Littace! Don't! It's too dangerous! Besides, if you go too deep, the pressure could do a lot of damage to you!"

Light from a ki orb then appeared, followed by Littace's OK sign. He then made some hand gestures.

"What is he doing," Caulifla asked.

"Sign Language. Gohan helped me teach him. He's saying that he understands and stopped descending. He's mostly swimming forward, trying to see anything. It's oddly barren. I expected to see at least one deep-sea creature."

Littace swam until he came to what looked like a wall.

"I guess that's the end, Littace. Use Instant Transmission to get back, okay?"

Littace instead patted the wall.

"What's he doing," Caulifla asked.

"Wait, did that wall just twitch," Goku asked.

When Littace took his hand away, the wall... opened to reveal a glowing yellow eye.

"WHOA," Bulma went with a jump.

"What is that," Goku asked with an excited smile.

"Huge, whatever it is," Caulifla said with her arms crossed.

The eye then went back and disappeared into the darkness.

"LITTACE, GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE AT A HUGE DISADVANTAGE," Bulma yelled.

"Oh, I know!" Goku grabbed the mike. "Littace, I once fought an alien in a world of absolute darkness, just like the situation you're in. Go Super Saiyan. The light from your ki will shine a light on almost everything around you."

"Goku, this is no time to be giving your son fighting advice! He needs to-"

Littace went to Super Saiyan. The first thing everyone saw was the large, moving body of whatever Littace just saw. Caulifla whistled.

"T-That's been in our ocean," Bulma yelled.

"Looks tasty. Wonder what it is," Goku asked.

Littace then turned around.

"Is that... A DRAGON," Bulma yelled.

"Whoa. I thought you could only see one after gathering the dragon balls," Goku said.

"So we have dragons outside of balls," Caulifla asked with a raised eyebrow.

The sea dragon then released an ear-splitting roar that made the camera go fuzzy. The sea dragon then charged at Littace at bullet speed, looking ready to eat him alive. While Bulma was panicking, Littace kicked the monster hard enough to redirect it into the walls of the trench.

Goku's eyes sharpened. "Something's wrong. Littace's kicks are much stronger than that. The walls of the trench should have crumbled under that much pressure."

"That's just it, Goku!" He looked at Bulma. "It's the water pressure! It's weighing Littace down!"

"But he's lifted mountains! Vegeta and I have both made him do that!"

"Water pressure is different! When it comes to weight, it only strains the muscles, but high water pressure strains so much more! Reduced air in the body, decreased buoyancy, increase in nitrogen levels in your blood; that can all have negative effects! Littace must feel like he has two mountains on him, and he can't go as fast as he could in normal circumstances! He has too many disadvantages in the deep!"

"I'm sure he can take on an overgrown sea snake," Caulifla said.

The dragon then freed itself from the mountain and roared at Littace. It then began to suck in water, which almost dragged Littace in had he not used ki to propel himself out of the dragon's suction. The dragon then looked at Littace and released a powerful water torrent.

The torrent hit Littace point-blank in his chest, sending him deep into the walls of the trench. The young Super Saiyan shook his head before he looked to see a tail shooting towards him. He was able to catch it, only to be ripped out of the hole, now face to face with the dragon.

He then shot a ki blast in between its eyes, making his roar in pain as it shook its head.

"Littace." He perked up at the sound of his father's voice. "That's enough, kiddo. I think we've learned enough about deep-sea fighting for today. Instant Transmission back to us."

Littace looked hesitant for a bit before he followed his dad's instructions.

When the dragon got its vision back, it looked around for the invader. When it couldn't see find the little creature, it roared in anger before it began to swim along the trench.

Littace then appeared before his parents and godmother, powering down before taking the re-breather out of his mouth, a pout on his face.

Goku patted his head. "You did good, Littace."

"I still lost."

"You call that a loss," Bulma asked.

"I had to run away! Of course, I call that a lose! I knew I should have gone Super Saiyan 2!"

"Nah, you made the right call," Caulifla said. "No need to use that much power on an over-sized anaconda."

"Ow," Littace went as he rubbed his arms. "Why does my body hurt so much?"

"Well, you did just come back from a depth of a thousand meters," Bulma explained. "A normal human would have been crushed, even with top-grade scuba gear. Only submarines should be able to go that deep. The fact that you haven't blown up due to the excess nitrogen your blood has accumulated shows just how tough Saiyans are."

"If we're so tough, then how come I couldn't beat what could have been one of my family's biggest dinner dishes?"

"Littace, you were out of your element in more ways than one," Goku said. "We've never trained in high-pressure environments."

"But what about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or Uncle Vegeta's Gravity Chamber?! He and I can train at nine hundred Earth's gravity!"

"That's weight, sweetie," Bulma explained. "Remember what I taught you two years ago?"

"Huh? Um... weight is the force on an object due to the gravitational attraction between it and the astronomical object it is influenced by."

"Good. And...?"

"And... uh... Pressure... is a pressing force applied to a surface!"

"Right, and in this case, the water is the pressing force. You and your uncle can train in the gravity chamber all you want, but you can't replicate what it's like to have pretty much the entire ocean press against you. Your body can't adjust to something like that."

Littace looked down before he looked at Bulma. "Then, can you make a Water Pressure Chamber?"

"Water, wind, sound, name it and I can make it," Bulma said with a smile.

"Alright," Littace said with an excited jump before he hugged his godmother. "I love you, Mama Bulma!"

"I know," she said as she patted his head.

"Uh, but how can I fix the breathing part?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to rely on the re-breather anymore. I almost dropped that thing several times when fighting that dragon. Dad, is there a way we can breath underwater using ki?"

"Using ki, huh? I never thought of that. Never had a reason to. Maybe if we made some kind of shield using our ki, like a force field or something."

"Can you do that, dad?"

"Well, no. The closest thing I've ever seen anyone do is Vegeta's Explosive Wave, but that's an offensive move, and seems like a last resort at that."

"Don't you know anyone who might have an idea, dad, mom?"

"Sorry, Li, I'm drawing a blank," Caulifla said.

"Same here. Not many of my friends know defe- wait. I DO know someone!"

"You do," Caulifla asked.

"Yeah! An old friend of mine! Android 17!"

"Android 17? Is he related to Aunt 18," Littace asked?

"He's her twin brother, and arguably stronger."

Littace's eyes twinkled. "Stronger than Aunt 18?! He must be awesome!"

* * *

Meanwhile.

18 was sipping some tea while reading a magazine when she looked up with a glare, growling a bit.

"Something wrong, dear," Krillin asked.

"I feel annoyed for some reason. It almost feels like it has something to do with Littace."

"I thought you loved that little cutie," Marron said.

"I do... and I feel like someone is taking that kid's admiration of me away."

"Are you kidding? You're the only woman that kid looks up to as a fighter besides his mom and Kale. He spent one of his Free Months Period with us just so he could hang out with his 'Cool Android Aunt'. Who could take away his admiration of you," Krillin asked?

18 sighed as she looked out her window with an annoyed look. "My brother."

* * *

Meanwhile, on 17's island, he was looking out towards the setting sun, the poachers sailing away while cursing the still young-looking man. Either that or groaning as they nursed their fresh wounds.

* * *

Goku laughed. "Yeah, he is. He was the one who won the Tournament of Power. In a way..." He smiled at Caulifla as he placed a hand on her hip before bringing her closer to him. "It's thanks to him that your mom is still around."

"So, it's thanks to Uncle 17 you and mom got married?"

"Don't stretch it too much, kiddo," Caulifla said with half-lidded eyes.

"Anyway, I remember him making barriers that were able to plow through energy beams. I'm sure you could figure out a way to breathe underwater with a skill like that."

"Alright! I wanna learn it now so I can have my rematch with that dragon!"

"Sure, but it's getting late and you've had a tough fight. A surprisingly tough one, given that it's from Earth of all places. Anyway, we'll go home and get some food n' rest. Then, we'll fly over to 17's island."

"Uncle 17 has an island?"

"Well, it's not his. He just keeps it safe. There are all kinds of amazing animals that you can only find on that island, so he needs to protect it from bad men who would steal or kill them for money."

Littace's eyes sparkled. "So he's like a hero!"

"Pretty much."

"I want to meet him!"

"You will, tomorrow. But for now, let's get some food and some sleep, 'kay?"

"Alright. I'll catch dinner," Littace said as he ran out of the house.

"Hey, it's my turn to catch dinner," Goku said as he ran after his son while laughing. He then realized something. He looked back at his wife. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right over. I just need to talk to Bulma about something. Be sure to catch something huge."

"Always. Later," Goku went before he flew after his son.

Caulifla waved her family goodbye before she got a serious expression and turned towards Bulma. "Alright, how many more are there?"

"So you figured it out, eh?"

"There's no way there is only one of those things. What else can my family hunt?"

Bulma sighed before she typed away at her computer. "The Earth is a fairly big place with plenty of different cultures and mythologies. It's not uncommon for them to have stories of giant, underwater sea monsters. Some of the most famous is the Leviathan, the Bloop, and the World Serpent."

"The Bloop? Seriously," Caulifla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't name these things. It was originally thought to be an iceberg movement. However, our husbands are living proof that it's not the case."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, WAY before we even knew about other universes, they fought against three androids in the Arctic. Vegeta told me they did a lot of damage to the area, yet that wasn't reported at all. No recording of our husbands destroying the Arctic? Not one that sounds like The Bloop? I find that impossible. Which means the only thing that could make that noise-"

"Is a giant sea monster." Caulifla chuckled. "Earth has become just a bit more interesting. Hm, I wonder if Sadala has any sea monsters? Well, whatever. I've got training to do," she said as she walked away.

"Going to join Littace and Goku," Bulma asked with a knowing smile.

"Damn right. If my boys are going to get even a little bit stronger, then you can be damn sure I'm going to keep up with them. Besides, Littace needs more than his father to be his goal." Caulifla then flexed. "He needs to aspire to be as badass as his old lady, right?"

Bulma giggled. "Whatever you say."

"Well, I'm going home. Have a big day of training tomorrow. Besides, I can't have them eating dinner without me. Later," Caulifla said as she prepared an Instant Transmission. Bulma waved goodbye just before she disappeared.

"Hell of a family, those three." Bulma then went back to her computer and pulled off the video of the dragon Littace fought. "Hard to believe anything can handle Littace at Super Saiyan." She then started typing... and pulled up every single legend involving sea monsters.

"Oh, they have so much to hunt. Wonder if any of these things could help improve Capsule Corp. Finding them would certainly bring in more money through notoriety alone, but it would be nice if they had some kind of properties to enhance any of our products. Meh, I'll just wait until Littace or his parents hunt them down."

"Hunt what down?"

Bulma looked behind her. "Oh, hey, Vegeta."

"What are those creatures," he asked as he walked up with a towel around his neck from training.

"Just some legends and fairy tales that the Son Family plans on hunting. It seems fighting underwater is hard even for a Super Saiyan. Littace fought that monster and had to run away."

"HE WHAT!?"

"I was worried. He looked like he was having trouble."

"He is a Saiyan elite! He should never retreat, especially not to some beast!"

"Hey, he's unhappy, too. He wants to learn how to breathe underwater so he can have a rematch."

"A Saiyan breathing underwater? . . . Hm, at the very least, the boy is learning to break the limits forced upon the Saiyan race. If losing to that creature inspired such a goal, then I approve," he said as he walked away.

"He'll do us proud," Bulma called.

"He always does," Vegeta called back.

Bulma giggled before she went back to researching sea monsters... and find ways to improve any of her existing underwater vehicles.

**A/N: This is a SERIOUSLY experimental project, even compared to my other anthology fics. If it gets a decent amount of positive reviews, I'll continue. If it gets a decent amount of bad reviews (flames), I'll delete it or something. Buuuut, if I get reviews from a writer saying that they could make it better, then I'll let them adopt and continue the fic, let them gave fun with Littace and Nion. **

**With that in mind, let the reviews commence. Remember, kids, the reviews are the life of the story. For me, lack of reviews (which gives some writers a lack of motivation) can be just as bad as writer's block. Until next time. **


End file.
